1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to paving and landscaping, and more particularly to masonry landscaping modules, and methods for landscaping and paving using those modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various paving components for paving and landscaping land areas have been utilized in the prior art. For example, separate masonry paving elements such as clay bricks, stones, slate, etc. have been conventionally used by both skilled and amateur masons. Further, a wide variety of landscaping modules have also been employed such as unitary masonry sections marked with grooves to simulate a module having multiple paving elements, and flexible edging or border strips having a plurality of separate horizontal sections attached to a common vertical section. The noted edging strips are made of galvanized sheet metal or polymeric material. Still further, numerous masonry landscaping modules comprising separate paving elements embedded in concrete bases are known in the prior art, wherein the paving elements are constructed of masonry material or those which simulate masonry material.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for new and improved masonry landscaping modules and methods for landscaping using those modules which addresses both the problems of simplicity and ease of use to effectively enable the amateur or relatively unskilled mason, i.e. the "do-it-yourselfer", to perform paving and landscaping activities in a time efficient manner to produce finished landscapes which duplicate the finished work of the skilled or professional mason. In this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.